


RumShot - One Shot Rumpelstiltskin's Reaction to Belle's leaving

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess





	RumShot - One Shot Rumpelstiltskin's Reaction to Belle's leaving

His hands gripped on the balcony stone for a long time, his brow furrowed, his eyes unable to move from the gates. Belle. He had sent her for straw, never to return. He knew that. Wasn't that his plan?

Pacing. He was pacing now...

Unable to see her unhappy and yet unable to be without hope for her return. He had begun mumbling to himself that she wouldn't come, that she was gone. The first agonizing hour, he wondered if she'd been hurt during her outting and he thought about looking for her. But then, he soon came to realize, that the thought of seeing her free would only fan his torment and it was best to see if she returned on her own.

If she didn't, well, that would be exactly the sort of thing to expect, wouldn't it? 

....

If she did then ... then that would change everything

... wouldn't it?


End file.
